ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Cyro Cold (Ben 10: The Ultimate Omniverse episode)
Plot The episode begins in an ice rink. An android walks in and starts freezing everything. We hear a deep voice say "Are you seriously trying to freeze a damn ice rink?!?!" The android looks up and sees Heatblast crouching on the ceiling's supports. The android turns to Ben and declares that he is the Cyro Cold, a robot whose purpose is to freeze everything in sight. Ben starts to fight him, but he gets frozen. He bursts out with his flames a few seconds later, but the Cyro Cold is gone. He turns back and has a confused expression on his face. Cue intro. After the intro plays, we see Ben, Rook, and Kevin at the new Plumber base. They discuss the Cyro Cold and Kevin concludes that he must be malfunctioning, since he was trying to freeze something that was already frozen. The computer flashes, and security footage starts playing, showing the Cyro Cold outside the Burger Shack. The team leaves to confront him. Ben arrives first, and sees the Cyro Cold freezing the building. Ben transforms into NRG and starts to fire lasers at him, while also unthawing the building. Kevin and Rook arrive, and Cyro Cold starts to run. Rook manages to sneak a tracker on him, and the three go back to the base. The team tracks the Cyro Cold back to an old warehouse. Ben turns into Armodrillo and smashes down the door, revealing Dr. Animo and an army of mutant gorillas. Animo looks back and orders his mutants to attack. Rook and Kevin fight off the gorillas while Ben approaches Animo and changes back. Ben starts asking him why he made the Cyro Cold. Animo says he was supposed to distract Ben while he worked on his evil plan. Just as Animo says this, Rook gets frozen. The Cyro Cold reveals himself. He looks around and starts freezing everything, even Animo's guys, due to his programming. Animo runs, but Kevin grabs him and the two start fighting. Ben turns into Diamondhead and charges at Cyro Cold. They fight for a bit, but Ben manages to cut off his arms and legs. Now that the Cyro Cold can’t really do anything, Ben looks at Animo. Animo somehow has defeated Kevin, but right as he's about to deliver the final blow, he starts gagging as blood runs out of his neck. His head falls off, revealing Diamondhead, with his arm turned into a blade, standing behind him. Then, an alarm goes off. Over the speakers, a robotic voice says: "THE GREAT DR. ANIMO'S HEARTBEAT IS NO LONGER DETECTED, INITIATING SELF DESTRUCT IN 2 MINUTES". Ben realizes that the building blowing up would destroy a whole neighborhood. Their only option is to force Animo to turn off the countdown, if he hasn't died of decapitation yet. Ben and Rook place his head in a dome and hook it up. He surprisingly regains consciousness. Ben tells Animo to tell Rook how to turn off the self-destruct, but Animo says that he wouldn't understand how to do it, and he needs to be the one to do it. Animo claims to have a backup body in the building that he can use. Kevin grabs it, and attaches Animo’s head to it. Animo then disarms the building. He then jokes about how his future self told him he destroyed his original body, but it's still usable right as he accidentally crushes it with his gorilla fist. The episode ends with Animo being taken into custody with the Cyro Cold. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Heatblast, Armodrillo, Diamondhead, and NRG make their first appearances in Ben 10: The Ultimate Omniverse. *The reason why Dr. Animo has a gorilla body in the future is revealed. *The Cyro Cold makes his first appearance. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Kevin Levin Villains *The Cyro Cold *Dr. Animo Aliens Used *Heatblast (offscreen transformation) *NRG *Armodrillo *Diamondhead Allusions Trivia *Animo’s new body is his gorilla body he has in the future. Category:Episodes